Lever de Lune
by Lean
Summary: Suite d'Hésitation. Après avoir choisi Edward, Bella se sent prête pour l'immortalité... Mais de nombreuses choses doivent être accomplies avant. Le destin joue parfois des tours, et nos héros ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... et de leurs surprises !
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Je retins ma respiration.

Trop nombreux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Les Cullen s'étaient déployés autour de moi et formaient un arc de cercle parfaitement concentrique. Celui-ci semblait infranchissable, mais l'était-il vraiment ? Edward entoura ma taille de ses bras, et je m'aperçus que je tremblais.

Ils se mirent à avancer vers nous d'un pas qui me semblait infiniment lent. Jane, fit un signe, et tous les autres vampires, qui semblaient incontestablement sous ses ordres, s'arrêtèrent. - J'admets que vous vous êtes bien battu, s'exclama-t'elle en souriant. Mais je crois que l'heure de votre mort est venue. Je vais commencer par tuer celle-ci qui est de nature à me taper sur les nerfs… Reprit-elle en me lorgnant d'un regard plus que mauvais. Edward renforça sa prise sur moi et se mit à grogner, toutefois, Jane ne sembla pas y porter la moindre attention.

- Ensuite, je m'occuperai de la blonde… Je la jalouse, elle me fait de l'ombre. Reprit-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour sortir ce qui aller être une réponse cinglante mais se retint après avoir croisé le regard de Carlisle. Celui-ci semblait bien plus triste qu'effrayé.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jane et les vampires qui l'accompagnait. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Tous habillés de noir, ils ressemblaient à de parfaits gardes du corps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jane devait déjà s'imaginer comme la nouvelle impératrice régnant sur le « monde » des vampires ! Celle-ci intercepta mon sourire et m'interpella.

Et bien Bella ? C'est savoir que tu vas mourir qui te fait rire ?

C'est vrai que tu résistes toujours à mon pouvoir… Mais je peux toujours m'amuser à faire souffrir tes amis, ou devrais-je dire, ta famille ? susurra-t elle, l'excitation dans sa voix étant palpable.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Edward qui s'effondra sur le sol et se tordit de douleur, sans émettre le moindre son.

Je me précipitais vers lui, mais Esmée me prit par la taille et me retint fermement.

Jane se retourna alors vers elle.

Quel tableau touchant ! Une mère qui s'inquiète et qui souffre pour ses enfants !

Esmée s'effondra alors à son tour en gémissant, alors qu'Edward se relevait, un air de profonde détresse sur le visage.

Je n'osais plus bouger, tétanisée. Carlisle se tenait prêt de son épouse, et pour la première fois, son self contrôle tomba.

Arrête ! Jane, Arrête ! Prends moi pour cible mais ne lui fais pas de mal ! S'exclama t'il, la haine déformant chacun de ses traits harmonieux.

Jane éclata d'un rire qui sonna comme un gazouillement d'oiseau.

Aro m'avait décrit ta grandeur d'âme avec tant de respect, mon cher Carlisle… Mais tu semble bien plus souffrir quand je touche à ta chère et ten…

Soudain, Jane fut projetée contre l'arbre le plus proche, qui s'effondra sous le choc. Tous les vampires se tournèrent alors vers l'ouest de la clairière. Au début, je ne remarquais rien. Puis, ils sortirent de la lisière des bois. Il la tenait par le poignet, très concentré. Elle semblait encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais se soulevant légèrement alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once de vent. Elle leva à nouveau la main et Jane s'éleva dans les airs comme si elle n'avait rien pesé, la peur déformant son visage.

Je soupirais. Elle était là. Enfin.


	2. Chapter 1 Discussions

CHAPITRE 1 – DISCUSSIONS

CHAPITRE 1 – DISCUSSIONS

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que préparer un mariage, mon mariage, me prendrait autant de temps. Je veux dire, tout mon temps. Connaissant Alice, j'aurais toutefois du me douter que cela n'allait pas être simple…

Dix jours étaient passés depuis qu'Edward et moi avions annoncé à Charlie nos fiançailles. Neuf jours qu'il ne me parlait plus. En apprenant la nouvelle, il était resté d'un calme olympien… Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'énerve, hurle, crie son désarroi, expulse sa colère… Mais il n'avait rien dit, pas un seul mot, et s'était replongé dans un vieux match de Baseball dont rediffusait la télévision. J'avais jeté un regard à Edward, du coin de l'oeil, et celui-ci avait haussé les épaules, en réponse à ma question silencieuse.

Les pensées de Charlie étaient alors à ce moment-là qu'un vide profond, apparemment indéchiffrable. Mais je me demandais toujours si Edward, en me cachant les pensées de mon père, avait désiré encore une fois me « protéger »…

Il m'avait proposé de parler seul à seul avec Charlie, mais j'avais refusé. Edward pouvait se montrer convaincant, mais après tout, il s'agissait de mon géniteur. Alice m'avait aussi proposé d'aller le raisonner, aidée de Jasper. J'avais la encore refusé. A eux deux, ils l'auraient sans doute convaincu de me reparler… Mais je trouvais que ça aurait été triché, et je ne voulais pas jouer avec les émotions et les pensées de Charlie.

Toutefois, ce samedi matin, il me semblait que Charlie ne m'évitait plus. Installé en face de moi, il déjeunait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des pancakes ? Et il m'en avait gentiment préparé.

- Isabella…

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Les rares fois ou Charlie m'appelait par mon prénom entier, c'est qu'il allait me faire la morale.

Pourquoi aimes-tu Edward ?

Je tressaillis, totalement prise au dépourvu par sa question. Dalleurs, quelle question ! J'aimais Edward… parce que… ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aimer, chaque facette de sa personnalité était complémentaire à la mienne, chacun de ses gest… Je m'envoyais une réprimande mentale en m'apercevant que Charlie me fixait d'un air de plus en plus inquiet.

Je crois qu'on ne décide pas quand on aime papa… J'aime Edward pour ce qu'il est, je ne saurais ni expliquer comment ni pourquoi. Ça peut paraître fleur bleue, mais je sais juste que je l'aime à en mourir.

Je repris ma respiration, sentant qu'une chaleur familière envahissait mes joues.

Charlie me regarda longuement, puis un sourire sans joie s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Tu aimes Edward comme j'aimais ta mère… Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Bella, comme un vieux père se doit de se faire du mouron pour sa fille unique. Je veux bien croire qu'Edward ne t'abandonnera pas une nouvelle fois… Tu es peut-être persuadée de ce que tu désires aujourd'hui, mais le désireras-tu toujours demain ?

Je déglutis, bien plus touchée par les paroles de Charlie qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Le mariage n'était qu'un fragment de mon choix vers l'immortalité, vers la fin de ma vie d'humaine. J'avais beau ne pas douter de ce que je désirai, à savoir vivre avec Edward, le fait que mon père aborde d'une certaine manière le sujet, sans s'en rendre compte, me faisait mal.

Je te promets que je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête, Char… Papa.

Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? Murmura-t il, une unique lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Rien.

Bien. Il avala un morceau de pancake avant de reprendre, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres. Tu as toujours été aussi têtue que ta mère. Quoi que je fasse, tu ne changeras pas de décision. Je ne vais donc pas m'y opposer.

Il eut un sourire plus franc, puis reprit :

- Je me contenterai donc d'être un éternel ronchon… et d'amener ma fille devant l'autel, car c'est la tradition, non ?

Une vague d'émotion déferla en moi alors que j'entendais les paroles de Charlie. Je savais, nous savions tous les deux qu'il s'y opposerait toujours, mais il prenait sur lui, dans l'unique but de me faire plaisir.

Sans réfléchir, je tendis alors ma main vers la sienne et la serra. Geste bien dérisoire, je vous l'avoue, mais il me sourit en retour et reprit d'une voix bien plus légère.

J'espère que vous comptez tout de même continuer vos études, tous les deux ?

Je suis prise dans l'université de l'Alaska… Nous pourrions peut- être aller en France, sinon. Carlisle y connaît pas mal de monde, et il y a de très bonnes universités…

En France ? C'est encore plus loin que l'Alaska…

Je sais. J'étais à nouveau mal à l'aise. Charlie ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que nous allions bientôt être séparé, et ce pour très longtemps…

À propos de tes fiançailles… As-tu prévenu ta mère ? demanda-t il.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il change de sujet.

- Je l'ai appelé il y a deux jours. Elle arrive dans trois semaines. J'optais pour une réponse brève, préférant passer sous silence les longues heures de discussions que nous avions eus elle et moi.

- Vous avez fixé une date?

- Oui, le treize août.

Charlie ne rajouta rien, mais une lueur de reproche traversa son regard. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas l'en blâmer, il venait d'accepter le fait que sa fille allait se marier à dix-huit ans, et il apprenait maintenant qu'elle comptait le faire dans moins d'un mois.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'en rendre compte moi-même. Ces deux dernières semaines, Alice m'avait trouvé tellement d'occupations que je n'avais pas eus le temps de réellement y penser…

Cela approchait tellement vite. Trop vite ? Je ne savais pas encore. Edward avait l'air de plus en plus heureux chaque jour. Cela ne m'étonnait guère, il n'avait pas à subir les foudres de sa sœur, lui !

Un léger frappement à la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne m'étais même pas lever de ma chaise que Charlie était déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale : neuf heures trente, ça ne pouvait être qu'Edward. Tendant l'oreille, j'essayai d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, sans succès. Tant pis !

Des pas retentirent alors dans le couloir, et mon apollon pénétra dans la cuisine, Charlie sur ses talons.

Prête, mon amour ?

Mon amour ? La rapide discussion entre mon père et mon fiancé n'avait pas du être si terrible que ça, pour qu'Edward m'appelle comme cela… Devant Charlie. J'engloutis mon dernier morceau de Pancake, puis sourit :

Prête à subir une nouvelle journée de préparatifs avec ton monstre de sœur, oui !

Je me levai et fit mine de commencer la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, mais Charlie m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Laisse, je la ferait… Amusez vous bien, les enfants… Et Bella, soit là pour le dîner, car mariage ou pas, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu te plieras aux règles…

… de la maison. Grognais-je en terminant la phrase de Charlie

d'un air faussement boudeur qui ne trompa personne.

Arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire idiot, grognais-je en

direction d'Edward, quelques minutes plus tard, en voiture.

Moi, un sourire idiot ? S'enquit-il, faussement offensé.

Charlie t'aime, tu sais ? Reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

Je sais. Il va me manquer.

Edward hocha la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Je l'observais, soudain attentive. Avoir enfin reçu la bénédiction de Charlie ne semblait pas être le seul motif de sa bonne humeur…

Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton qui ne

se voulait pas soupçonneux.

Et bien… Il me jeta un de ses regards en coins que j'aimais

tant, souriant mais tendu.

J'ai reçu des nouvelles de personnes qui me sont très chères...

Ha bon? murmurais-je, ne devinant pas du tout ou il voulait en venir.

Edward plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je fus trop captivée pour lui rappeler de regarder la route.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, Bella, mais il existe d'autres membres de la famille Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

D'autres membres de la famille Cullen

D'autres membres de la famille Cullen ? Avais-je mal compris ?

Un grand silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, Edward me regardant de plus en plus bizarrement. Toutefois, je ne m'en rendais à peine compte, trop de questions se bousculant dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à lier la dernière phrase d'Eward avec son passé et…

Bella ? ça va ? murmura mon apollon, de plus en plus inquiet.

Je… comment… ? tu as… ? d'autres Cullen ?

Edward se gara rapidement sur le bas côté de la route, et eut un petit sourire prudent.

Et bien, oui. J'ai un frère et une sœur. William et Lamîs.

Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé ?! Criais-je d'une voix plus aigue que je ne le souhaitai, mais je m'en souciais guère, la colère montant en moi.

Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger… murmura t'il, gardant son calme olympien. Ni les mettre eux aussi dans une position délicate.

Me protéger ?? Et en quoi au juste ne pas me dire que tu as d'autres frères et sœur devrait-il me protéger ?! Edward, en trois ans, tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ! Explosais-je, peinée.

Si il était capable de me cacher ça, la confiance absolue que je lui faisait me semblait de plus en plus incertaine…

Je ne t'ai rien caché d'autre, reprit mon fiancé, comme si il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Ecoute Bella, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais avant que tu tire des conclusions, laisses moi au moins t'expliquer…

Très bien, vas-y. Murmurais-je, tout en gardant un ton qui moi-même me glaça.

Cela fait bientôt dix ans que Will et Lamîs ne vivent plus avec nous. Nous nous sommes séparés juste avant notre arrivée à Forks. Cela nous à causé beaucoup de peine, mais c'était préférable. Tout d'abord car nous étions trop nombreux, ce qui rendait les humains soupçonneux. De plus, Mon frère et ma sœur avaient envie de vivre un peu tous les deux, et ils avaient comme projet d'aller s'installer en Afrique quelque temps. Enfin, et c'était sans aucun doute la plus importante des raisons, ma sœur ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention.

Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je, toute colère disparue, remplacée par une sorte de curiosité mêlée à un début de… fascination.

Et bien, reprit Edward dans un petit sourire triste, Lamîs possède un pouvoir absolument hors norme… et incontrôlable. Je ne pourrai le définir que comme étant une sorte de… d'absolu.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et le sourire d'Eward s'élargit.

Disons que tout ce qu'elle imagine, elle peut le faire apparaître dans la réalité… C'est totalement contre-nature, totalement inhumain… Murmura mon fiancé, guettant ma réaction avec une légère inquiétude.

Et quel est le rapport avec moi, et ma protection ?

Lamîs, bien qu'elle maîtrise de mieux en mieux son pouvoir, reste parfois inconsciemment un danger. Je me souviens que les premières années qui ont suivies sa transformation, elle pouvait tous nous tuer… si elle ne faisait pas attention. Ça a été très dur.

Le rapport avec toi, mon amour, est simple. Lamîs peut faire des choses absolument inimaginables, et si un accident serait arrivé, je ne doute pas que tu aurais été la première victime, tout aimant à danger que tu es. Fit-il, goguenard.

Hilarant. Grognais-je. Tu as toutefois soulevé l'idée que le danger aurait pu être à double sens … ?

Edward poussa un imperceptible soupire, un éclaire de tristesse traversant ses yeux.

Oui en effet. Aucun vampires n'imagineraient que l'un des leurs posséderait un pouvoir comme celui de Lamîs… Et si cela s'ébruitait, ma sœur pourrait être la cible de nombreuses ambitions…

Comme celle des Volturi ?

Par exemple, oui.

Je hochais la tête. Toutefois, de nombreux points restaient flous.

Vous ne vous les avez donc pas vu depuis dix ans ? Repris-je.

Pas tout à fait. Quand Rose et Emmett sont partis en Afrique du Sud, ils étaient avec eux. Esmée et Carlishle les ont vu il y a quelques mois lorsqu'ils sont partis une semaine à San Francisco. Alice et Jasper les voient de temps en temps, quant à moi… J'ai passé quelques mois avec eux lorsque nous… n'étions plus ensemble. Murmura Edward, soudain gêné.

Je hochais la tête à nouveau, posant ma main sur celle d'Edward, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais plus.

Et ou habitent-ils maintenant ?

Ils ont beaucoup voyagé. Lamîs avait la nationalité Vietnamienne, et William celle française. Tous deux restent très attaché à leurs pays. Ils ont emménagé il n'y à pas longtemps à San Francisco.

Mais toute la famille se réjouit de leur retour. C'était très dur, surtout pour Esmée. Bien sur, dans l'absolu, notre nombre sera toujours un problème, d'autant plus après ta transformation… Murmura Edward avant de déposer un baiser sur mon frond.

Et quel âge ont-ils ? Comment ont-ils été transformé ? Depuis combien de temps les connais-tu ? Comment ? M'exclamais-je, ma soif d'information pas totalement assouvie.

Edward éclata de rire et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

Ils te raconteront tout cela eux-mêmes… Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer, tu sais.

Je souris. Edward rayonnait, il semblait si heureux… et impatient.

Une dernière question alors !

Oui ?

William, il a un don, lui aussi ?

Edward hocha la tête, affirmatif : Oui, et pas des moindre. Il possède un don qui est par certains points semblable au mien ou à celui d'Aro. Il peut, en te touchant, te faire croire absolument n'importe quoi. Il crée des illusions terriblement vraies. Il peux aussi te refaire voire tes souvenirs, ou son propre passé, de n'importe qui, en fait. Juste en te touchant, il connaît tout de toi, et peut ensuite déverser sa volonté en toi.

Whao. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait exister de tels dons. Ta sœur… et un don… absolu ?! et maintenant, ton frère…

Rassure toi, un don tel que celui de Will est extrêmement rare… Quant à celui de Lamîs, il est unique.

Je souris. Et Edward rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

D'autres question, ma douce ?

Non, je crois que ça va… mais tu sais, ça fait un choc tout de même…

Tu comprends bien pourquoi ne n'ai pas pu t'en parler ? Murmura mon amoureux, afligé.

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite humaine qui aurait pu dévoilé ce secret sans le faire exprès…

Edward sourit, m'embrassa longuement, puis remit en marche le moteur de la voiture.

Ils arrivent dans deux jours. Je leur avait dit de me laisser le temps de t'exposer la situation, mais William ma répondu qu'il savait que tu réagirais très bien… Et Lamîs voulait à tout pris participé à la préparation de notre mariage.

Je souris, plongée dans mes pensées. Les révélations d'Edward étaient choquantes. Non, carrément à tomber par terre ! Toutefois, certaines zones d'ombres dans le passé de la famille Cullen commençait à disparaître, de nouvelles pièces du puzzle se mettant en place.

Je tentais alors de m'imaginer William et Lamîs. Des vampires possédant de tels pouvoirs… C'était effrayant. Mais durant la longue conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Edward, je n'avais cessé de remarquer la lueur de joie qui allumait ses yeux.

Une lueur qui me donnait envie de les rencontrer, et ce, le plus vite possible…


End file.
